Keep your friends close and your enemies closer
by randomfanfics
Summary: First, i do not own hoa. i wrote this a little bit after the season 1 finale and finally decided to post it.. anyway, summery: Nina and her friends thought everything was over. No more Rufus, no more cup mystery, and certainly no more drama. Sibuna has never been more wrong. with time ticking away, can Sibuna put a stop to Rufus once and for all? or will each kidnap stop them?
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis S1 E1  
House of worry

F hey have any of you guys seen Nina?  
A no I thought she went shopping with Patricia?  
P we were walking home through the woods and she was gone!  
F I am really worried about her! What if she is in danger!?  
J And what if?  
MA this is serious Jerome! Fabian Is right!  
AL so what do we do?  
F Mara Alfie Mick you guys stay here in case she comes here. If she does call or txt us. Me Amber Patricia and Jerome are going to find her.  
A J P let's do this.

They went searching for hours but couldn't find Nina anywhere.  
F I won't take it!  
P what do you mean?  
F I am going to find out where Nina is right now! *He calls Nina. When there is no answer he cries a little.*  
J oh great boy drama!  
A Jerome!  
P It's okay we'll find her!  
F *Still sobbing* how are we going to find her?!  
J just try and think you are a smart boy!  
F well before she went shopping with Patricia she went on a date with me and told me she had a nightmare that Rufus kidnaped her!  
A so maybe Rufus kidnaped her!  
J thank you Amber for pointing the obvious!  
P we don't know if she is kidnaped!  
F yes we do look!

there in the distance was a warehouse with Rufus's van parked behind the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

House of Anubis S1 E2  
House of find

F come on guys. Nina needs us!  
P actually she needs you Fabian. I can't go back to the man who kidnapped me!  
J Rufus hates me for betraying him!  
A and I am scared of Rufus!  
F okay go home and tell the others not to worry because I am about to find Nina! *he slowly walks up to the door and peeks through the lock in the door.*

With Nina and Rufus...

R where is the cup?  
N I don't know what you are talking about.  
R don't play dump with me fool!  
*slaps her across the face. She yells with pain.*  
R stop making all that noise someone will hear you!  
N good!  
R shut up and tell me where Victor keeps the ankh pieces!  
N how should I know? We are not aloud to go to his basement attic or office!  
R you're lying! I know perfectly well that you have been in his office. I came that night to the play and saw you sneak out the back like the creep you are!  
N it doesn't matter because even if I did tell you where the ankh pieces are you still couldn't become immortal because you need the chosen one to put the cup together and neither of us knows who that person is!  
R oh but you know and you will tell me one way or the other!  
N NO!  
R *He strikes her face again with more power this time.*  
N No!

R that's it smarty pants! *He punches her in the nose and chest.*  
She fell "bang" on the ground the breath knocked out of her. She knew she was covered with blood but didn't care. She was all hazy and she almost blacked out but the one thing that kept her alive was Fabian. Rufus must have read her mind because he said:  
R where's your Fabian now?  
N behind you!  
F *breaks open the door*  
R yah real nice to try and thing your book smart boyfriend is right behind me!

Rufus walked over to her to punch her in the mouth when Fabian screamed:  
F GET AWAY FROM HER!  
N FABIAN!  
R how sweet you've come to the rescue but unfortunately you are too late! Take a look!  
*Nina all limp and helpless*  
F NINA NOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

House of Anubis S1 E3  
House of trap

Nina's POV  
N Fabian look out!

Rufus reached to kick Fabian in the chest but he dogged in just enough time.

N Stop it Rufus!  
R I wish I could but I won't!

He took a step towards her.

R move out of the way fool!  
F NO!  
R if you don't move I will make you move!  
F NO!  
R fine have it your way!

Rufus threw Fabian across the room.  
He landed with a "thud" on the hard floor.

N FABIAN!

He lay crumbled on the floor.

Rufus took another step towards her.

N Fabian help me!  
R I don't think so Nina!

Fabian got up just in enough time to jump and land himself in front of her as Rufus punched his chest and he fell to the side unconscious. She screamed.

R now I am going to finish you like I finished your boyfriend!

He took another step towards her.

N you don't want to do that Rufus!  
R why not?!  
N because I am the chosen one!  
R you are lying to me fool! I know that Joy is the chosen one!  
N no trust me I am the chosen one!  
R *snickers out loud* why should I trust you?  
N we couldn't trust you either! Patricia trusted you and then you kidnapped her!  
R thats because she's stupid!  
N she's not stupid, you are!  
R enough! I am going to make you regret what you just said. *takes a another step towards her.*  
F *mumbles* Nina? Where are you?  
N other here Fabes! HELP!

He took the final step towards her to punch her in the mouth. She knew she was about to get seriously hurt. She didn't want Fabian to get hurt but he did. She would tell him not to be sad but that she loved him. He was the best thing that ever happened to her.  
As Rufus lifted his fist to punch her she covered her face with her arms to defend herself. She noticed that the door had been wide opened when Fabian took it down. Now she had a chance to runaway but 3 reasons stopped her from doing so: 1, she couldn't leave Fabian with Rufus! 2, she had no place to run and 3, if she tried to run Rufus was sure to catch her! Just as I was thinking this Patricia and Jerome came running up and screamed:  
J P LET THEM GO!  
Fabian gained conscious and when he saw her he got up and ran at Rufus and attacked him.

R what the!?  
N J P Go Fabian!  
R Get off me you brat!  
F No!

Just then Jerome noticed Rufus pulling out a gun.

J Fabian! He has a gun!  
All AHHHH!  
R that's right you brats! Run!  
N No!  
J let us go!  
R haha no I wouldn't let you go unless Victor himself walks through that door and hands over the pieces!  
V *walks through the door*  
*gasp*


	4. Chapter 4

House of Anubis S1 E4  
house of rescue

R what kind of fool do you take me for?! I know that you idiots are lying to me!  
V oh really?  
R Yes Patricia, I... AHH!  
V hello Zeno miss me much?  
R hardly old man!  
N you are an old man told!  
R I'd shut up if I was you Nina!  
P well it is true!  
N yah baggy!  
P And let's not forget those scars from the red flies!  
V ooooooooo  
R hey Rutter Clarke u care about these 2 girls don't you?  
P *whispers in Nina's ear* what is he getting at?  
N I don't know.  
R it's payback girls!

He "slammed" them on the floor hard. Their body's went limb and Fabian caught Nina and Jerome caught Patricia.

F J *at same time* Nina Patricia!  
F you ugly creep!  
J you are sick and inhuman!  
R haha I told you that they should listen but did anyone listen? NO! *he laughs his evil laugh.*

Fabian and Jerome move away and have their girlfriends head on their laps, praying softly that they would wake.

R now why are you really here Victor?  
V Mick and Mara informed me the rest of the students went to search for Nina and they mysteriously ended up here. I want my students back.  
R I hardly think they like you much!  
V that doesn't matter! What do you want?  
R oh I think you know Vicky!  
V No! I will not give you the elixir or the cup of ankh!  
R well if you don't want your students back...  
F Please Victor! Nina has already been abused by that creep and so have the rest of us!  
J come on Trixie wake up! I'll do anything!  
R anything Jerome?  
F yes me too! I love Nina!  
R well you can pled and beg all you want but I will not cure them cause you filthy slimeball betrayed me and you brat attacked me!  
N don't you dare call him that you ugly beast!  
F Nina! You are awake!  
P Yah! Nobody calls Jerome slimeball but me!  
J I love you Patricia!  
P I love you too Jerome! *grabs Jerome and kisses him romantically.*

Encouraged by this Nina said softly:  
N Thank you for saving me Fabes!  
F you are welcome! *grabs her and kisses her romantically.*  
V ok, maybe we should fight outside, away from these love birds!  
R no kidding!

Victor and Rufus walk outside and continue their fight while the 2 couples kiss on.


	5. Chapter 5

House of Anubis S1 E5  
house of escapers

They fought for hours and hours but got nowhere! Victor couldn't give him what he wanted! But then again he saw Jerome and Patricia holding hands. Then he saw Nina softly crying on Fabian's shoulder. He couldn't stand to see them like this but he deserved the forever life, not Rufus!

R well I am waiting old man!  
V well I uh...  
P *softly* please please please.  
N *still covered with tears* he won't do it! We'll be stuck in this warehouse forever! I don't want to be with Rufus! I am terrified of him!  
F it's okay Nina I'll protect you! *lifts her chin from his shoulders and kisses her*  
P Jerome, this is the second time he's kidnapped me! He threatened the first time to kill me!  
J I will protect from that creep. I love you more than words can describe! *kisses her on the lips*  
R I'll give you 1 last chance! Give me the cup and the elixir and I will let your students go!  
V you want the elixir? Have it!

Victor threw the bottle in the air and it shattered on the ground.

V hurry up and get out!

They all ran out and locked the doors.

R NO!

God damn it! The bottle is broken and Victor and those brats got away! Alright he better get out of here. What's wrong with the door?! Those vermin locked him out! Well know He knows what he put those children through. Was all that worth it? What was he saying?! Those brats deserve every beating he gave them! Or did they? He couldn't think straight! He needed to get out of here and get revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

House of Anubis S1 E6  
House of Safety

V I want you all in bed now!  
J but it's only 9:30!  
V go to bed. ALL OF YOU!  
All okay!

Next day...

F *Knocks on door*  
N hey Fabian! *kisses him*  
F I was wondering if we could go out tonight?  
N I'd love too! Where?  
F how about dinner?  
N okay sounds like fun!  
F and I was going to ask Jerome and Patricia to double date? You know to make up for what happened last night.  
N good idea Fabes!  
F alright I'll be at your door at 6!  
N Kay bye! *kisses him good bye*  
F hey Jerome Patricia, you guys wanna double date tonight? You 2 and...  
J and of course Nina!  
P who else could it be?  
F I guess you are right but do you guys still wanna double date?  
J P of course!  
F I think we all deserve it after all that happened last night.  
P k so what time should we meet?  
F 6:30?  
J that works for me!  
P me too!  
F cool see you tonight!  
*when Fabian closes door Jerome and Patricia make out on the bed.* 


	7. Chapter 7

House of Anubis S1 E7  
house of dates

6:30pm at restaurant...

P omg this food is amazing!  
J I know right?  
N good job picking this place Fabian!  
F isn't this the best Italian food you've ever had?  
N it is! But not as good as you are! *pecks him on the cheek*  
P J our turn!  
*they kiss for a long time*  
F guys...  
*they ignore him*  
N guys!  
*they stop kissing and notice everyone is staring*  
J ops!  
W Can I get you anything else?  
F check?  
W of course! I will be right back!  
N so how do we pay?  
F I'll pay for our dinner.  
J and I'll pay for ours. *looks into her eyes*  
W here's your check sir.  
F thanks.  
N come on let's go home!  
J yah before Victor drops the pin!  
All hehe

At the house...

F hehe you look beautiful!  
N back at you handsome!  
*they have a romantic kiss*  
F night Nins!  
N night Fabes!

In Jerome's room...

J I want to give you something Patricia  
*hands her a small jewelry box*  
P this isn't a wedding ring is it?  
J are you kidding? We are freshmen!  
P true.  
J just open it!  
P oh it's beautiful! *holds out a heart locket with the words I love you on it*  
J look in the locket Trixie!  
P awwww! It has us in it!  
J yep!  
P I love it Jerome! Thank you!  
J welcome Trixie! Here let me put it on you!  
P k!  
*they kiss*  
P night slimeball!  
J night Trixie!


	8. Chapter 8

House of Anubis S1 E8  
house of trouble

T good morning everyone!  
All morning Trudy!  
N that was so good last night Fabes! *kisses him in a way of thanks.*  
F *kisses her in a way of welcome*  
A aww so cute!

Everyone looks at her except for Nina  
and Fabian who keep on kissing.

V Miss Martin, Mr. Rutter in my office.  
They don't hear and keep on kissing and Victor pulls them apart and drags them upstairs.

F N OUCH!  
V sit!  
F What do you need?  
V I'll ask the questions Mr. Rutter!  
F sorry!  
V you both need to tell me if Rufus did anything to you or told you anything.  
*silence*  
V well I am waiting!  
N what do you think he told us?  
V I don't know that is why I am asking you!  
N why do you wanna know?  
V tell me now or you will find yourself in a world of pain! *gets off his chair and walks towards Nina with his fists pointed at her face*  
F get away from her!  
V shut up Rutter and I will have you in dention!  
N what! That's not fair!  
F you can't put me in detention! I didn't do anything!  
V I own the school and if I say you are in detention, you are in detention! Nina I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me what he did last night.  
N why?  
V BECAUSE I SAID SO! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!  
N you're just like Rufus so I am not saying anything!  
V URG!

He slapped Nina's delicate face.

N oww! How could you?! You are just like Rufus!  
V Never say that again!

He slapped her again across the face. Fabian couldn't believe it! Victor rescued them last night and now he is doing what Rufus does; hurt people to get answers. This already happened to Nina and he was not going to let it happen again!

F just leave us alone!  
V not until your little "girl" tells me what happened last night!

Then he slapped him too.  
He was getting steamed! What adult besides Rufus hurts children to get answers?!

T package Victor... *sees Nina and Fabian brusied* Why are Nina and Fabian hurt?!  
V because these 2 vermin tripped on their own 2 clumsy feet like this!  
N what?  
F he can't!

Victor grabbed their feet and made them fall. They both hit their faces on the floor "wham". He turned his head to look at Nina's beautiful but badly bruised face. He saw tears escape her diamond blue eyes onto her face. He brushed his lips against hers to calm her down. It worked. She seemed calmer as they kissed. They kissed on and on. He knew they were late for school but didn't care. The only thing he cared about is Nina. She is so cute with her brown curly hair and beautiful smile. As he kissed her it made him feel better too. What just happened seemed like nothing had happened. He knew he should make it up to her. Again! He thought they could go to the beach! He knew for a fact they both liked the beach. He would have to sneak out of detention though but once again, he didn't care. He would get to spend a romantic day at the beach with the girl he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

House of Anubis S1 E9  
house of love

V you brats can leave now!  
F N *at the same time* We thought you'd never say!  
V get out!  
F glad to!

They walked to school together holding hands. In class they did nothing but pass love notes and talk all day long:

N I love you!  
F I love you more!  
N what are we going to do about Victor and...Rufus?  
F don't worry about all that stuff! I have an idea that will take your mind off it!  
N really? What?  
F how about a beach day?  
N oh Fabes! You know how I love the beach! I used to go their every 2 weeks during the summer with my Gran!  
F I know you told me all about it remember?  
N yah I did didn't I?  
F yah but could you help me get out of detention?  
N of course boyfriend! *blows a kiss at Fabian*  
A look at those 2 blowing kisses and passing love notes!  
P hey good idea!  
J Patricia my love will you be my girlfriend?  
P yes I will!  
J *blows a kiss*  
P hey Amber look at the note Jerome sent me!  
A *reads it and smiles at the reply.*  
P Amber I can't believe I am saying this but please go shopping with me tonight? I want to ask him out tomorrow to get it going right away!  
A yah! Finally someone wants to go on a shopping spree with me!  
P I didn't say shipping spree but why not?!  
A Great! Meet me in the common room after school!  
P sounds good!  
MW please stop talking and pay attention!  
Sorry!  
MW now blah blah blah blah...  
F *passes a note to Jerome and Alfie*  
F hey will you guys help me get out of detention?  
AL *quietly whispers* oh funest in mind!  
J I am proud of you!  
F okay, thanks?  
AL do you have a plan?  
F kind of. I need you to tell Victor after school that I am on my way to detention. But instead I am meeting Nina in the parking lot to go to the beach!  
A *joins in coversation* awww! So romantic Fabian!  
J Amber!  
A sorry I couldn't help over hearing!  
F whatever just go tell Nina to get all her stuff and my stuff and meet me in the parking lot!  
A okay bye!  
AL but won't Mr. Winkler know you are not in detention?  
F he doesn't know I have detention  
as long as Victor thinks I am in detention.  
J clever.


	10. Chapter 10

House of Anubis S1 E10  
house of beach

In car...

N this was a great idea! *leans over and kisses him*  
F come on we better drive there before Victor sees I am here instead of detention!

At beach...

F Nina do you want to walk on the beach?  
N of course! *pecks him on the cheek*  
F you look really pretty in that pink bikini!  
N and you look hot without a shirt!  
F thank you my love!

They kiss.

N hey look! Sea glass! I love to collect these! *holds out smooth aqua sea glass*  
F *thinks* that would make a perfect necklace! I could make her a necklace for our 1 month anniversary!  
Here let me hold on to it for you. I'll keep it safe.

They walk for 15 minutes and return to their spot

N I'm gonna swim out far to the middle way island, want to come?  
F sure!

They swim out 25 feet under them to the island. They stay in the water, look into to each others eyes and kiss romantically in the water.

N hey look! Baby sea turtles!  
F they are adorable!  
N I'm going to climb that tree to scoop out the beach. *while in the tree thinks* What could I give Fabian for our anniversary? He tells me he likes Hawaii so maybe I can slip away to the surf shop and get him a one of those Hawaiian palm tree shirts!

F hey we should head back to the beach now!  
N k.

They get to the beach and play smash ball.

F man you are good!  
N jealous?  
F nope cause I still beat u 4 games to 3!  
N hey look I just want to run in the gift shop for a sec. I want to see if... there's any waterproof makeup for Amber.  
F okay. I'll load the car.  
N k. I'll just be a few minutes!  
F I'll miss you! *kisses her*  
N *sighs* he is such a nice boyfriend to me! Kay focus on getting his shirt.

At the gift shop...

S hello miss can I help you?  
N do you have any Hawaiian palm tree shirts?  
S in fact we just got a new stock of them. Here let me show me show you.  
N *hum what's Fabian's favorite color? Green? Or did he say Blue? Blue I think. He said cause he loves the water like the color blue.*

S what do you need the shirt for?  
N it's a gift for my boyfriend.  
S ah I see! And what size is he?  
N uhm men's large?  
S and what color?  
N blue.  
S ah here we are. Blue palm tree shirt, men's large, this what you want?  
N yes.  
S that'll be €24.55  
N here you go!  
S thank you! Come again!

At the beach...  
F so did you find it?  
N find what?  
F waterproof makeup?  
N what? Oh yah, I did!  
F cool! Can I see?  
N No! I mean, no, I want it to be a surprise for Amber!  
F okay, well I got the car loaded up.  
N great let's go home!

They drive home and Nina quickly runs up to her room to hide the shirt under her bed while Fabian puts the sea glass in his drawer.


	11. Chapter 11

At the Mall...

P okay amber! You know better than me! Where do we start?  
A I like to start with shoes and work my way up.  
P okay! Here's Zoey's Heels!  
A oh I love Zoey's Heels! I went every Friday night with my old friends in middle school!  
P okay! Let's go in!  
S hello ladies! Can I help you find something?  
P Uh, am looking for a nice pair of heels for a date?  
S em hum, where are you going?  
P dinner.  
S well why don't you look for a pair behind that window? *points to a window with lots of shoe boxes behind it*  
P thanks!  
S you're welcome! Do you need anything thing Amber?  
A nah, I am just browsing.  
P wait how do you know her?  
S oh we know each other! Why Amber comes in about every week! She is our favorite customer!  
A Its true!  
P Kay. Hey, Amber, want help me look?  
A would I ever!

They look through them until Patricia finds a pair she likes; shiny purple heels with a sandal strap.

A wow! They look great on you!  
P they do don't they?  
S oho! Good choice! Here I'll bag them for you.  
A wait! Bag these 2 please!  
P of course!  
S alright that's €49.99 for the purple and Amber that's €99.99 for the 2 heels.  
A P here you go.  
S thank you girls. See next week Amber!  
A thank you Molly!  
P I can't believe you come here every week!  
A please! I used to come here every 3 days until my dad got the bills and made my mom go with me so I couldn't go crazy.  
P you are crazy!  
A okay here's HM Fashion Place.  
P cool!  
A hi Betty! My friend her needs a dress for a date.  
B oaky let me see...  
A I am going to look around.  
P k!  
B I suggest that rack over there!  
P thanks.

Patricia looks through untill she finds a purple velvet drees with with a black sweater. (kinda like Nina's prom dress from season 1)

A oh I love it! It is just what Nina wore to the prom!  
P yah I know! Fabian told Nina at the dance that she looked beautiful so hopefully Jerome will think so too.  
A be carefully! She could get jealous!  
P yah whatever!

Out of the store...

A hey look what I got!  
P what?  
A a pink velvet dress!  
P of course!

They go into a make up store and Patricia bought:  
Blue eye shadow  
Aqua eye liner  
Light purple lip stick  
All different color blush  
Mascara  
Amber bought:  
Pink eye shadow  
Pink eye liner  
Light pink lip stick  
Pink Blush  
Mascara

P are we done?  
A almost! We just need jewelry and other stuff!  
P I know I am going to wear the locket he gave me and some pearl bracelets.  
A I need this! *points at expensive looking pearl bedded necklace*  
P oh Amber!  
A I do!  
P oh I am sure!  
A fine, I won't get it.  
P good.  
A I'll get one in pink and one in white!  
P I give up!  
A and bags?  
P oh! Here's a purple one with roses!  
A I'll get the one in pink!  
P yah, never saw that coming!

Outside the mall...

A so how much did u spend?  
P *pulls out receipt* €115.00  
A I spent $1200.36!  
P that's too much!  
A no it's not! I normally spend 1300 every week!  
P one day Amber Millington you will be  
banked ruptured, and the only way to make money is to be my servant!  
P A *laughs* (Patricia stop dead in her tracks)  
A what?  
P I hear something!  
R that's right girls!  
A P Ahh! Rufus?  
A I thought you were stuck in that warehouse thingy!  
R I was, but never mind.  
P just go away before I scream!  
R you don't happen to know where your chosen friend is, do you?  
P why on earth would we tell you where she is?  
A yah! She happens to be my best friend!  
R good for you! Now tell me where she is!  
P no! Now leave us alone!  
R *gets closer to them with the murder look in his eyes*

Amber and Patricia step back a few feet.

A I am scared!  
P don't be! He knows you are terrified of him! He just wants to scare you enough to get answers! All we have to do is act calm and not anger him.  
R well girls?  
P *to Amber* let me do the talking. *to Rufus* We don't know where she is. She's been gone out every night.  
R where exactly has she been going? Out with that stupid Fabian of hers?  
P like I said Uncle,  
A WHAT!  
P shush! People are looking at Rufus like he is going to kill us! Which is probably true! Do just go along with it.  
A okay! But gross!  
P I have an idea but as soon as I say go, we run for our lives!  
R *thinking* good! That Patricia doesn't know what she is doing! She's helping me not look like the bad guy! I knew she was stupid! I told that stupid Nina that she was stupid!  
P Sorry "Uncle" but we have to get home now!  
A yah, we have to help make dinner!  
P okay, ready?  
A ready!  
P GO!

They run like crazy all the way too the woods.

R *panting* you girls think you are so clever running like that! Well you are not! You can run, but you can't hide forever! *opens old shed door*  
R awwhaaa!  
P A Ahhhhh!  
A run for it!  
P no kidding!  
R *starts to chase them again* hey! Get back here now!  
P no way!  
They are chased by him for 5 more blocks. They sprint up the driveway, get inside the house, and quickly lock the door just as Rufus runs up too it. They slide down the door and catch their breathe.

P A Phewww!


	12. Chapter 12

House of Anubis S1 E12  
house of sad story

Rufus's POV

Man! Why can't I keep up with them?They are 2, stupid, foolish teenage girls! I want to do bad! I mean, that's what our family business was! (flashback of Rufus's unhappy child hood.)

Rufus when he was 7 years old...

R mom?  
MZ *ignores him*  
R mom?  
MZ what!  
R where's dad?  
MZ he left!  
R when will he be back?  
MZ didn't you hear me!  
R when's daddy coming back?!  
MZ Never!  
R what!  
MZ yah!  
R WHY!  
MZ because he kidnaped a very famous young girl!  
R *tears in his eyes* Who?  
MZ Sarah F.  
R Sarah F.!?  
MZ yes! He had her held hostage for 4 and a half years!  
R Sarah's my best friend!  
MZ well not anymore!  
R but she was like the only friend I had besides Daddy! And now he's in prison!  
MZ yes! Now go make dinner! And you better not burn it this time!  
R but-but...  
MZ but but nothing!  
R no!  
MZ what do you mean no?!  
R no means no!  
MZ *slaps him across the face*  
R *bursts into tears, takes the only photo he has of his dad and runs away*

Back to Rufus now...

I want to do something bad! I need to do something! Agg! Maybe just for fun I can kidnap one of them! I can grab that Fabian, hurt him and threaten Nina! MHAW!

In the living room at the house...

Fabian is reading a book on Egypt Myths, Mara is teaching Amber about math, Patricia and Nina are watching Twilight, and Alfie and Jerome are planning their next prank for their ext victim. None of them knew Rufus was sneaking around the back of the house, plotting his next kidnapping. 


	13. Chapter 13

House of Anubis S1 E13  
house of danger

Everyone has left the living room and gone to their rooms except for Nina and Fabian who sometimes have late night dates.

V it is 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes I want to hear a pin drop! *drops pin and hears Fabian and Nina laughing in living room*  
V I hear someone!  
N we better hide!  
F come here! (They run to the laundry room)  
V I know I heard something!  
N *shivers*  
F here *puts his robe around her*  
N thank you.  
F *kisses her*  
V you brats may win this time, but I'll catch you next time!

Nina and Fabian go back into the living after they heard Victor leave. After a couple of minutes they decide to go to their rooms before Victor catches them.  
Rufus appears in the hallway

R where are they? *opens Nina's door*  
There you are! *grabs Nina and puts her in the van* (she was asleep)  
R now where's that book freak?  
(Fabian is walking in the hall looking for something)  
F Rufus!  
R shut up! You'll wake everyone up!  
F why are you here?  
R none of your business!  
F *thinks* why else would he be here?  
What have you done with Nina?!  
R why do you think I did anything to her?  
F let's see. She is the chosen one. You want to be immortal. You need the chosen one to be immortal. She is protected here, so that means you took her!  
R Very good! *thinks* I also wanted some fun after I escaped!  
F why are u doing this?! Just get over it!  
R come with me now!  
F no!  
R if do not I will kill you!  
F I don't care! I'll scream!  
R yah, not if I can help it! *grabs Fabian*  
F let go of me! *knees Rufus*  
R you fool! You'll pay!  
F *runs*  
R *starts to run after him but then stops* No! He will get tired and then I can get him!  
F *out loud* what am I supposed to do? Man! Why can't that creep just leave us alone?! Maybe I should look for Nina. Or is it a trap?  
R very wise but if u don't come with me now I will... (Nina suddenly wakes up and screams)  
F Nina!  
N Fabian! I'm in Rufus's van-  
R shut up! (punches Nina in nose and smacks her on the head. Then Fabian runs towards to attack Rufus)  
F *shouts* Nina!  
R *grabs him again and holds him by hid shirt collar* Get in the car Nina!  
N but...  
R if you don't, I will kill him!  
N but...  
R enough! (Lets go of Fabian and attacks Nina)  
F Nina!  
N (knocked out)  
F what did you do to her?!  
R shut up! (reaches to slap him but Fabian moves out of the way) You fool! *punches him in face and covers his mouth. The drags him to the car*  
F *muffled screams*

Once Fabian acutally pulled away but Rufus grabbed him and covered his mouth again.

Fabians POV

I was all hazy like. I knew I should have done something to protect Nina but now...

Nina's POV (before this)

Rufus had over powered us again! I hope that he will just let us go!


	14. Chapter 14

House of Anubis S1 E14  
house of kidnap

F let go of me!  
R shut up!  
F no! (struggles but Rufus grabs him tighter and forces him into the van)

Rufus drives away to the warehouse. Fabian has Nina in his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips. Fabina moment.

R We are here!  
F right, like I haven't already been here already!  
R watch the tone, or it will be you next time!  
F (trying to not sound scared) I doubt it!  
R get out of the car!  
F no! I am not leaving Nina with you!  
R I don't care! Get out!  
F nope!  
R trust me Fabian, you don't want to get me mad tonight!  
F *mocks him* OOO I am scared now!  
R agggggg! That's it! *opens the door and drags Fabian out*

F what about Nina? (he looks worried)  
R focus on me, not your girlfriend! *ties his hands behind his back* I will be back at dawn! *leaves*

Fabian's POV

Man! Why is he after... us? I mean, Nina's the chosen one, but what about me? Would he ever trick me to tell him something about the cup? I can't, I need to help Nina! Nina!? Man, I need to text her.

TXT Conversation

F Nina? Where r u?  
N Idk it's about 15 mins from wher think.  
F is Rufus w/ u?  
N yes, but he's outside.  
F did he tie u up or anything?  
N no...  
F right, u need to sneak past Rufus and come here to me.  
N did he tie u up?  
F yah, he tied my hands behind my back.  
N really? How can u txt?  
F Siri. Did he hurt u?  
N yes!  
F WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!  
N He broke my foot so I can't get out of here!  
F ok 4get what I said about u coming 2 get me. I'll get out of this but it might take awhile.  
N it really hurts! I hate hum so much!  
F we all do! Just stay put and I'll see u soon.  
N okay c u soon hopefully.


End file.
